Lady
Lady is a human Devil Hunter, who first appeared in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening as both a supporting character and boss. She is the daughter of Arkham and sought to hunt him down, encountering Dante and Vergil in the process. After the events of Devil May Cry 3, she joins Devil May Cry. She also appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. While her preferred name, "Lady", was given to her by Dante, her birth name is Mary Ann Arkham. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Lady is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), where she performs in its developmental branch APEX Underground. Prior to signing with APEX, Lady wrestled on the independent circuit and is best known for her eight-year tenure in Shimmer Women Athletes’ fictional division. Background * Series: Devil May Cry * Species: Human * Age: 36 * Height: 5’7” * Weight: 129 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (AU) (Formerly) Shimmer * Debut: 2005 * Status: Active * Billed from: (Residing in) Chicago, Illinois * Allies: Dante, Trish, Nero, Strider Hiryu (boyfriend), Frank West, Firebrand, most Capcom characters * Rivals: Revy * Twitter: @ToughLady Professional Wrestling Career Shimmer Women Athletes Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Personality Lady is very fierce, rough, and tough enough to keep up with Dante. She is described as a “psychotic devil-hunting female”. Although, when she kills her father, Lady breaks down and cries, showing a more sentimental side. She also appeared to have a bit of a crush on Dante, as she appeared to show a softer side when around him and she gets a little jealous when she learns that Dante is good friends with Trish. She originally hated all demons, even half-demons, and wanted to exterminate all of them. Her greatest weapon at the time was her belief that what she was doing was right. This caused her to develop a moral bigotry against demons, believing them to be remorseless monsters unable to understand things like love or family. This may have been the reason why she did not initially believe in the legend of Sparda, she may not have been able to accept the fact that a demon is responsible for both the world’s and humanity’s continued existence. However, over time and through her experiences with Dante, she learns that Sparda did exist and that humans and demons are equals in their capacity for both righteousness and depravity. Personal Life Lady works alongside with Dante and Trish in the Devil May Cry shop along with Frank West, Strider Hiryu, and Firebrand to proceed their job as demon hunters. It was suspected (by Dante and West) that she had any sort of romantic feelings for Hiryu, but she neither confirmed or denied it constantly. It was eventually confirmed that Lady is in a romantic relationship with Hiryu. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Devil Killer (Vertical Suplex lifted and dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker) * Inverted Cloverleaf, sometimes with bodyscissors * Kalina Ann (Inverted Gory Special flipped forward into Sitout Wheelbarrow Facebuster) Signature moves * Bow and Arrow * Curb Stomp (Standing Inverted Indian Deathlock Surfboard followed into a head stomp) – adopted from Cheerleader Melissa * Diving Hurricanrana * Esmeralda Driver (Hurricanrana Driver) * Forward Russian Legsweep * Fujiwara Armbar, sometimes preceded by a tilt-a-whirl * Gateway to Hell (Leg-trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb, often from the top rope) * Headscissors Takedown * Hunting Grounds (Corkscrew Suicide Dive) * Japanese Arm Drag * Matrix evasion * Moonsault * Multiple kick variations ** Bicycle ** Missile Drop ** Running Split-leg Yakuza ** Spinning Heel * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging / Release / Rolling German ** Fisherman ** Snap ** Super * Multiple tilt-a-whirl variations ** Back Kick ** DDT ** Facebuster ** Fujiwara Armbar * Pendulum Lariat * Release Powerbomb * Running Double Knee Strike to an opponent against the ropes or in the corner * Reverse STO * Samoan Drop * Shoulder Jawbreaker * Skin the Cat * Spear * Splitting evasion * Wheelbarrow Victory Roll Managers Nicknames * “The First Lady of Devil May Cry” * “Armed Hunter for Hire” * “The Walking Arsenal” Entrance themes * “Lovefurypassionenergy” by Boy Hits Car (Shimmer; 2005 – 2013 / AU; July 6, 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground Shimmer Women Athletes Trivia * Her real name, Mary, was given to her by her father Arkham, but she chose to renounce that name when her father murdered her mother. Dante first called her “lady” when she refused to tell him her name. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers